Bonding Time
by lumnusfan
Summary: As a twin, Cody doesn't get as much time to himself as he'd like. Then again, quality time with his brother is special too.


Cody was so excited, he was nearly beside himself. It was Wednesday afternoon, the first day all week that it hadn't rained, and Zack had gone to the park with his skateboard. Their mom was downstairs in the lounge rehearsing, and Cody was alone in their suite.

It wasn't that Cody didn't love his family; he did. But he was fifteen years old, and a nerdy one at that. He didn't get much, which meant he spent most of his free time with his mom and brother. He relished any amount of time he had to himself.

He walked into the bedroom he shared with Zack and opened the dresser drawer that housed his stash of dirty magazines. Cody was so squeaky clean that no one would ever suspect him of looking at, much less owning, a Playboy magazine.

_Shows how much they know. I've probably got five or six in here._

Cody pulled out the one on top and tossed it on his bed before stripping. This was the reason he enjoyed the time alone; there was something about being naked with a Playboy magazine that turned a boy into a man.

He sat on the bed and crossed his legs before opening the magazine. As Cody slowly turned the pages, he gazed at the scantily-clad and nude women while kneading his scrotum. Every so often he ran his fingers over their images or lifted the magazine to his lips to kiss their breasts.

When he reached the centerfold, Cody stopped breathing. She was a swimsuit model in a string bikini, with toned muscles, an even tan, and a pair of breasts that every male longed to hold.

Cody couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a beautiful photograph. In some aspects, this one topped the nude pictures. He wished she was real so he could make out with here; since she wasn't, Cody did the next best thing. He lay on the floor, placed the picture against his genitals, and began to rub it with his penis.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been on the floor when suddenly he felt someone pinch his scrotum. Startled, Cody jumped and looked over his bare shoulder to see his twin brother standing between him. As Cody quickly changed positions to hide his genitals, Zack began to chuckle.

"Why don't you warn a guy next time, instead of sneaking up on him like that?"

"Why don't you lock the door next time, instead of leaving it open for the world to see you naked?"

"You're back early."

Zack shrugged. "It started raining again. Whatcha got?" He snatched the magazine out of Cody's hands, then laughed again. "All this time, Mom's probably been worried that I'm hiding something like this. She'd never believe you have them."

"Don't you dare tell her either, Zack, or so help me, I'll-"

"Cody, you're not in a position to threaten. But I'll tell you what. I'll keep this a secret on one condition."  
"What?" Cody stood and started to pull on his briefs.

"Don't bother dressing. The only way I'll keep my mouth shut is if we can touch each other."

Cody bit his lip in hesitation. The last time he and Zack had been naked together, they'd been about six years old, taking a bath together. Zack had kicked him in the groin. Not on purpose, but Cody had still refused to bathe with him anymore.

"Isn't there another way?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want Mom to know about your new hobby." Zack started to turn toward the bedroom door.

"Wait. All right," Cody agreed. "I'll do it."

xXxXx

Zack faced his brother and tossed the magazine to the bed. As he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his shorts, Zack watched Cody cup his hands over his genitals.

_What's the matter with him? He was making out with a magazine; why's he hiding his nudity from his own brother?_

Zack slid his boxers down his thighs and stepped out of them. After nakedly walking the short distance to close the bedroom door, he faced Cody again, digging at his scrotum and making sure the length of his penis was obvious. Zack had to admit though, he was a little jealous. His penis may have been longer, but Cody's balls were larger. Had it always been that way? He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen first, whethere he wanted to touch or be touched.

As Zack stood staring at his brother's naked form, Cody asked, "Can we hurry up and get this over with?"

xXxXx

Never in his life had Cody been so ready to be somewhere other than with his twin. He wanted to put his clothes back on and get as far away from Zack as possible. He hated the idea of fondling Zack's genitals and letting Zack fondle his, but neither did Cody want his mom to find out about the magazines.

He watched as Zack lay on the floor and eaglespread his legs. "Straddle my waist and yank on my penis."

xXxXx

Zack sighed as he felt the contact of Cody's bare bottom to his waist and hips. He'd not admitted to anyone that he was toying with the idea of being gay, and having the opportunity to experiment was wonderful. He let his eyes roam up and down Cody's back while his penis was pulled and twisted. Zack wanted to wrap his arms around Cody's waist in a naked embrace, to press his penis against Cody's in a moment of homosexual bliss. There had to be a way to get that contact without giving himself away. But how?

xXxXx

Cody tugged on his brother's penis, jealous that Zack was longer than he was. When Zack spoke up, the emotion quickly faded.

"How about laying on top of me now, and massaging my nipples?"

Cody rotated his body and lay bare belly to bare belly on top of Zack, rubbing his thumbs over his twin's nipples.

xXxXx

Zack's groin buzzed at the touch of Cody's penis on his, and butterflies soared through his belly. However, as much as he enjoyed this, Zack was anxious to caress his brother's body.

"Let me up, and switch places with me."

Zack knelt over Cody's body and slowly began to rub his penis along his twin's torso, between his nipples, and over his belly; he even reached his hands down to tweak Cody's nipples.

Zack then turned around and lay on top of Cody, facing his genitals. Zack lifted Cody's penis to his mouth and began to suck on it.

xXxXx

Cody was nothing short of surprised when he felt Zack's tongue run over his tip. Though he'd never considered homosexuality an option for himself, there was something strangely erotic about his penis being sucked by another male. As Zack sucked, Cody reached both hands up and took hold of his brother's rear end, gently squeezing it.

When Zack finally moved from on top of Cody, they both sat up and faced each other."

"I want to pinch your scrotum," Cody requested.

xXxXx

Zack scooted forward and sat next to his brother. At Cody's grasp of his testicles, Zack involuntarily drew in a breath. The kneading of his scrotum caused a sensation he never wanted to end. The butterflies continued to shoot through his insides, and he knew he just had to ask.

"Cody," he whispered, "let me kiss you."

The twins rose to their knees and pressed their naked bodies together. As their lips touched, their penises hardened and erected against one another. They each thrust their hips forward and rubbed their penises together, even as their tongues jockeyed for position. Both wrapped their arms around their twin's waist and ran their hands along the spine, lost in the moment and not wanting it to end.

Cody soon lost his balance and toppled over, taking Zack with him. Ending up on the bottom, Cody wrapped his legs around Zack's waist, increasing the genital pressure. He pleaded for Zack to kiss him some more.

"Let me pinch your scrotum first," Zack responded.

Cody reluctantly loosened his grip on his brother, but skyrocketed into seventh heaven as he felt Zack push his testicles against themselves. His penis continued to stand erect as he groaned in hormonal ecstacy.

xXxXx

The boys remained behind the closed door of their bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, naked and massaging each other's body. When they emerged dressed and ready to have dinner with their mother, they knew they were coming from a time of bonding like they'd never experienced before.


End file.
